Never had a dream come true
by PixiesCanFly
Summary: Minerva Mcgonagoll has only ever loved one man in her life. Too bad he lost his heart to another. Now they both have to deal with knowing they can never have their true love. Songfic.


**Disclaimer:** Belongs to whoever it belongs to. If I was getting money out of this I sure as hell wouldn't be writing some obscure pairing like this.

* * *

Never had a dream come true

"Minerva, hello again

"Minerva, hello again." It was him. She would know that voice anywhere. Wilkie Twycross had returned to Hogwarts once more. She quickly snapped her most professional demeanour in place.

"Professor Twcross, shall I show you to the headmaster's office immediately or would you prefer to reacquaint yourself with…the castle?" she asked, already knowing the answer. The gratitude that filled his eyes served only to tighten the knot in her chest.

"I'd like to have a look around if you don't mind," he replied, his jovial smile obviously fake.

"Of course you may. Please make your way to the headmaster's office when you are ready. I trust you still remember its location." She replied, controlling her tone carefully, trying not to give anything away, before turning quickly and beginning to sweep out of the room. She was almost at the door when she felt a hand on her arm. She shivered, remembering a time almost fifty years ago with amazing clarity.

"Minerva…" he said. She turned back reluctantly, struggling to control her emotions, "Thankyou," Sincerity lit all his features, driving the pain deeper into her. She knew he meant what he said. She knew that he'd never tried to hurt her. She knew it shouldn't still hurt. But it did, and nothing he could say could take that pain away.

"You're welcome Professor Twycross. I will see you in the headmaster's office once you are…finished." She left the room, walking as quickly as she dared to her office. Once inside she pulled the door shut and locked it, tears starting in her eyes. She crossed to her desk and rummaged around, finally finding what she was looking for. A gift. The last gift that he had given her back then. She crossed to her record player, a fairly new addition to her office, and slid on a record. The music filled her office, soothing her tears.

* * *

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind _

**"You're so close, Wilkie, and yet so far away. In the room. The room that you took the job to get access to, not me, that room."**

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time _

"Hello Myrtle, remember me? Wilkie?"_  
_

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

"If only you'd lived. We could still be together. If only the monster had taken another."

_How it could be now or might've been_

**"It could have worked between us, Wilkie. We might have been married now, with children, grandchildren. Why couldn't I ever match up to her?"**_  
_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

"God knows, I've tried to forget you, but it's just too hard."

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
_

**"You were my Mr. Right, my first love. I thought you were perfect. You were all I ever wanted but I couldn't have you. Do you know how much that hurt me Wilkie? That you chose a fat, ugly, spotty, dead fourth year freak over me. That you loved her even after she'd died. That she loved you enough to come back for you. That I could never compete."**

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
_

**"You think I don't love you any more. You think I'm ok with you coming here every year for her, but never for me."**

_You'll always be my baby_

"Always, Myrtle. I'll always come back for you, me and you, past death our love will endure,"_  
_

_I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day _

**"Each time I pass her bathroom, each time I watch a Quidditch match, every lesson I teach, every corridor I walk through. I think of you Wilkie, and everything I could have done."**

_And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

"There's a part of me that died with you Myrtle, and will always be here at Hogwarts."

_Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
_

**"Years are marked in your visits, the rest of the time flashing past in lifeless grey."**

_And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind _

"I tried to love again, tried to move on, but I couldn't. Your grip on my heart was too tight that it couldn't love another. Not like she deserved. There is no future for my heart because it lies dead with you" _  
_

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
_

**"What's done is done Wilkie. You made your choice and now we must all live with the consequences of that choice."**

_How it should be now or might've been_

"You should be alive. We should be together and raising our family. You shouldn't be consigned to a Hogwarts bathroom, only able to see me once a year. This isn't how it was supposed to end." _  
_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

"God knows, I've tried to forget you, but it's just too hard."_  
_

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you _

"I knew it right away. As soon as I saw you I realised that you were the one for me, my dream girl."_  
_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
_

"They think I'm over you. They think that I'm afraid of commitment, or that I love my work too much to take a wife. I know differently."

_I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
_

"Whenever I practise a spell, or spill a potion, or smell your lovely smell of ink and parchment and rosemary smell, I think of you. Whenever I hear news of Hogwarts, or of the thing that killed you, I remember you, and all you used to be."

_And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
_

**"Wherever you go you take with you the only piece of my heart that I've ever surrendered."**

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
_

"I tried to fall in love again. But nobody could ever measure up to you."

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
_

**"I'll never forget you Wilkie, my first, my only love."**

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
_

**"Why did I have to fall for you, while you were still with her? You two were so in love. I should have known that I would never compare when she died, but I loved you anyway."**

_No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
_

"Every year I come back here for you Myrtle, because I could never bear to say goodbye to you and all we were."

_  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day _

**"I never told you how I felt. Never told you how deeply I loved you. You had no idea that you choosing a ghost would hurt me so badly."**_  
_

_And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be _

"Always" he said, "Always, my Myrtle,"

**"Always," she said, "Always, Wilkie,"**

_With you_

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry for the random pairing and confusing layout. (For anyone who doesn't know, Wilkie Twycross is one of the OWL examiners. I didn't make him up)

I did attempt to make the layout simpler but it wouldn't upload right, sorry about that. There may or may not be a backstory forthcoming as to what happened between Wilkie, Minerva and Myrtle to leave them in this position. It depends on the reaction to this really, so reaction would really be great.

Thank you for taking the time to read and as always, reviews are appreciated but not demanded, I know you're all busy people.

* * *


End file.
